


Erotic Encounters: Doctor T'Soni meets Doctor Chambers

by kaddra



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Awkward meeting, F/F, Lesbian, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaddra/pseuds/kaddra
Summary: With the Normandy docked on Illium, the majority of her crew are on shore leave, eager to occupy their minds with something other than hunting the Collectors. A certain hardworking redhead remains, however, as she awaits the arrival of a certain asari she has booked for an interview.
Relationships: kelly chambers / liara'soni





	Erotic Encounters: Doctor T'Soni meets Doctor Chambers

Following her death and subsequent ressurection at the hands of the Collectors and the organization known as Cerberus respectively, Commander Jane Shepard is now on the hunt for allies as she intends to repay the Collectors in kind, and figure out exactly what they are up to. As the Normandy is docked on Illium, most of its crew is away on shore leave. One woman, however, stayed behind to catch up on a bit of time sensitive work. As the red-haired woman stood there, busy looking at the time, she failed to notice the blue figure she had been expecting step towards her..

«Ah! Doctor T'Soni, a pleasure!» Kelly finally said as she looked up from her wrist. Hand extended, she flashed a friendly smile as she waited for the asari to respond. «Yeoman Kelly Chambers, certified psychologist and Cerberus representative on this vessel. But you can call me Kelly for short.» Overwhelmed by the womans energy, Liara hesitated slightly before she accepted the raised hand and shook it.

«The pleasure is mine, miss Chambers. I mean miss Kelly... Doctor? Oh, I'm sorry. Work has kept me up all night.» The warm smile Liara recieved as their hands unlocked told her that the woman understood. Slightly relaxed, Liara continued. «In your e-mail you said this was an evaluation of some kind?»

«Oh yes, not to worry, it's nothing major dr. T'Soni. Just a routine checkup all crew members and persons of interest are encouraged to take part in. I understand you had, uh, a hand in the events that led to Project Lazarus, so you definitely qualify as a person of interest in my eyes.» To make the awkward compliment even more confusing, Kelly added a wink shortly after finishing. «The whole thing will take an hour, tops. Doctor's promise.»

«I... Oh, very well. I haven't been outside my office in days, it will be nice to escape the constant surveillance. Plus I'm eager to see what they've done with the Normandy.» With a dramatic gesture she waved towards the tail end of the ship, only now noticing just how much bigger it was than the SR-1. «Lead the way, doc-- Kelly.»

The two women entered through the main command center and, to Kelly's pleasure, Liara's gasps of surprise followed them both all the way to the elevator. As the red-haired woman pushed the button, she turned around and saw Liara fiddling with the railing around the starmap. 

«You like it?» Without waiting for a response as the answer was quite obvious, Kelly took a step towards the asari to bridge the physical gap between them as Liara kept up her investigation. «This is where I spend most of my time, screening the commander's mail and making sure the crew has everything they need.»

«I love it,» Liara said, finally turning to Kelly to show off the glimt in her eyes. «It is so much more... roomy than the old one. It always felt so cramped before.» As the signalled its arrival with a loud ping! Kelly motioned for the asari to follow her.

«This is just the main deck, you haven't even seen the offices yet.» she said, already on her way towards the open elevator. Liara lingered for a few seconds in thought as she processed Kelly's words.

«Wait, the crew get their own offices now?» she exclaimed, before darting off after the redhead. 

**

«Welcome to my humble office, Doctor T'Soni. You're in rare company, I don't even think the commander has been up here yet.» To up the dramatic effect Kelly performed a slow pirouette before raising her arms up into the air to show off her quaint abode. All along the walls were shelves filled with knick-knacks belonging to various races, as well as real, tangible books no doubt imported from earth. At a brief glance Liara noticed an empty bottle of turian brandy, an antique quarian breathing helmet, and the sapling of a type of purple tree she knew well, hailing from her own home planet of Thessia. Further in she saw a door which no doubt lead to her bedroom, before a large desk stood in the center of the room, covered in scattered bits of paper and PSA tablets. On the opposite wall to the bookshelf was another shelf, though most of its space was taken up by a large aquarium, though Liara spotted no fish. Next to the aquarium was another empty bottle of booze and--

«Oh my!» Liara gasped, taking a step forwards to verify her observation, Suddenly a slim figure flashed past her as Kelly positioned herself in front of the peculiar object.

«Terribly sorry for that,» the redhead said, her cheeks beggining to match the color of her locks. Still maintaining uneasy eye contact with Liara, she reached an arm behind her to scoop up the figurine, holding it behind her back as she shuffled towards her desk.

«You have quite the collection,» Liara said after admiring the funny spectacle for a moment. Feeling bold, though unsure exactly where this had all come from, she decided to tease the poor human. «I must admit it's been many years since I last saw a genuine asari fertility figure. Do you mind?» she continued, reaching out an open hand, as she used the other to support her hip. Reluctantly Kelly closed the drawer she had intended to hide the figure in and took a step towards the asari, handing her the lewd art piece.

«As I said, people rarely come to see me,» she stammered, her voice impossibly frail as she stared at her feet. «I didn't remember that it was there until just this minute. I'm so sorry, Doctor T'Soni.» Feeling sorry herself for intending to torture the poor girl, Liara moved her idle hand over to Kelly's shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze. 

«There's no need to feel sorry, Miss... Damn it, Kelly. And you can call me Liara, you know.» The asari now turned her attention to the figure in her hand, a smooth metal relief of a nude asari, using one breast to cover a nipple while the other shielded her nether entrance. The face of the figure was stern, yet something about it also made Liara think it was alluring as well. «It's true I haven't seen one of these in many long decades, and I thank you for the opportunity.» After turning the object in her hands to admire the carved relief of the woman's backside, she then handed it back over to Kelly. «It's just sex, a concept I sometimes think you humans tack too many tabboo's onto.» Another gentle squeeze of Kelly's shoulder seemed to relax the woman, who accepted the figurine and finally met Liara's eyes.

«I don't disagree,» she responded, as Liara saw that tears had begun to form in her eyes. «Thank you for understanding. Most people who saw that would probably start getting ideas about me.» Liara pulled the stranger she had met only twenty minutes ago into a tight hug as a display of comfort. 

«I defintely have some ideas,» she whispered. Feeling Kelly's shivering response, Liara hugged her even tighter for a second before letting go. «But we will get back to that after the interview, I'm sure.» This time it was Liara's turn to offer a wink, as she turned on her heels and made for the chair by the desk closest to the door. Confused, scared and a little bit excited, Kelly gathered her thoughts and did the same, taking her seat on the opposite side of the desk.

«Right, if you could just state your full name for the record, please?» she said after a while of getting ready. Her device had powered up and she had assumed a professional stance in her office chair, seemingly having pushed the prior events to the back of her head.

«Oh, I'm sorry,» Liara responded suddenly. «I wasn't aware this was to be on record? You seem like a nice enough person, but I must be frank and say I have no trust in the organization you represent.» Expecting this response, Kelly was quick to reassure her.

«The recording is just for my sake, Doctor T'Soni. This whole checkup process was my initiative, and it is technically not Cerberus approved in any way. Neither XO Lawson nor the Illusive Man will ever know what was said inside these four walls unless that is for some reason your wish. I do this solely for the sake of research and for Commander Shepard's own good.» Content with the response, Liara nodded briefly as her thoughts wandered back to the explicit carving on the shelf. No doubt she would be reprimanded for something like that if Cerberus higher ups caught wind of it.

«I am Doctor Liara T'Soni, daugher of the late Matriarch Beneziah. I was born on Thessia in the year...»

**

«Very good, Doct-- Liara,» Kelly said after recieving a long-wided and complicated answer to her question about her and Shepard's first meeting. She took a few seconds to write something down before again raising her head to look Liara in the eye. «Almost done here, just a couple more questions and you will be free to go. You've told me about how you first met the commander. Can you tell me a bit more about your relationship? As far as I know you are both single women, so if» she stopped herself as the look on Liara's face hardened. Fearing a reprimand from the biotic woman, she quickly corrected herself. «Please remember that I do all of this for her, Liara. If there are major aspects of her life that are still left a mystery to me, my treatments and diagnosis may be unfounded. We are treading new ground her, Doctor T'Soni. If I don't document everything I know about the commander I will fail myself as well as the world of science as a whole.»

«All right all right, you've made your point Kelly. It's a private matter, but I'm afraid it can't hurt to get it out there. Shepard quickly went from being the first friend I had had in years to being the best friend I ever had, period. We even shared a bed one drunken night, but as amazing as it was it still felt wrong to me. She was my commanding officer, and back then I preferred to keep my professional and private lives separate. Nothing came of it, and then she went down with the ship a couple months later. You know the rest.» Kelly had instantly begun writing things down, but in the middle of the well-formulated answer her hand suddenly stopped responding to her brain. What does that mean, 'back then'?

Seconds passed after Liara had finished talking before Kelly got a hold of her thoughts, her eyes instantly rising to meet Liara's.

«Is anything wrong, miss chambers??» Kelly had only now realized how pretty the asari's blue eyes were, as she took a sharp breath of air. It dawned on her that her body had been way ahead of her, and as if someone flicked a switch in her head her clothes started to feel restricting. 

«I'm fine, just got a bit light-headed is all» the woman responded, unconvincingly, as she felt her nipples harden under her uniform. A drag of her hand across her forehead revealed that she had begun to sweat profusely, and as the pace at which her heart beat quickened she suddenly became aware that another body part, much further down thrummed in tandem with it. She had not noticed Liara getting out of her chair, and soon the blue-haired woman stood right in front of her, a smile on her lips.

«Maybe this will help,» the asari said as she stretched out her arms, putting one hand under Kelly's chin while the other began to work on her bodysuit. In one smooth motion Liara had leaned in to kiss Kelly on the lips, and as the two women made contact a gasp escaped from Kelly's lips. As their kiss went on Liara's hand steadily worked on getting Kelly out of her top, and as the final strap loosened the asari threw it open and began caressing the woman's breasts with both hands. Another sequence of gasps and moans escaped Kelly's mouth and hovered in the air for just a split second before they were sucked in between Liara's eager lips.

«What... did you do?» Kelly barely got the words out as she her whole body began to tremble at Liara's touch. The two broke their kiss and as Liara pulled away the look on the redhead's face was priceless. After she had administered a series of rough slaps on to the human's petite breasts, the asari finally gave an answer.

«I didn't need to do anything,» she whispered, making Kelly's knees so weak that had she been standing up she would have crumbled. Another set of slaps followed, and soon the imprints on Kelly's skin became very visible. «Don't worry about this,» she said, gesturing to the woman's rapidly reddening tits before she again began to knead the sensitive nipples. «No one else needs to know. People rarely visit you, remember?» Another light went off in Kelly Chambers' head, as the final hint moved all the pieces into place.

«The figurine!» she moaned, pushing her torso forwards so Liara had easier access. «You activated the figurine! Oh god!» an intense though pleasurable pain shot through Kelly's system as the asari used two fingers to sharply flick one of her nipples. «I didn't even-- Ahh! I didn't even know it had a function.» By the end Kelly's words nearly failed her, and Liara had to force herself to stop in order to avoid a loss of conciousness. The effect is always particularly intense the first time after all.

«Most don't,» the blue woman shrugged as she rotated on the spot, sensually and provocatively shaking her rear in the redhead's face as she began unclasping her own outfit. As the woman behind her's breathing began to normalize, a sudden sharp intake of breath notified Liara that the human had become aware of what she was doing. «Touch it if you want,» she whispered again, instantly feeling a set of hands begin to massage her ass through her pants. «Even among my own people the purpose of a fertility figure is mostly symbolic. But, being an archaeologist has its upsides. In my youth I had the pleasure of excavating a ruin filled with them, complete with instructions on how to awaken their innate... perks.» As she uttered the final word she let the upper part of her uniform fall to the floor as she turned to reveal herself to the redhead, whose eyes went wide.

«Oh wow--» Kelly began, though her words of admiration went unheard as Liara yanked her out of her chair and went in for another passionate kiss. Initially reserved, once Kelly felt hands begin to wander across her body she wasted no time getting to work on the blue breasts right in front of her. For several minutes the wet sound of tongues clashing filled Kelly's office, before again Liara escalated, this time by putting a hand down the front of the human's pants. Once there she gingerly explored the space for a little bit before retracting her hand, now almost dripping with juices. Finally she broke the kiss and instantly shoved a wet finger into Kelly's still open mouth. Half expecting a quizzical look and a step back, Liara was pleasantly surprised when Kelly closed her eyes and began eagerly sucking the blue finger, desperate to taste herself. Content, Liara waited until the sucking ceased before she knelt down and began undoing the lower part of miss Chamber's Cerberus uniform.

«Wait!» Oh no. The look she gave Kelly could only be describe as panicked, though she relaxed a bit as she saw the warm smile shining down on her. «It's just... I have a bed right past there.» A gesture towards the door Liara had noticed soon followed. «Probably a lot more comfortable than the cold floor, right?» The asari pulled Kelly's pants the rest of the way down and discarded them before rising back to her feet.

«Goddess, I love this ship,» she said, indicating for Kelly to lead the way.

**

«Goddess, I love this ship!» Liara screamed as loudly as she could as her second orgasm of the night rushed over her. Kelly, currently laying with her head snuggled between the blue thighs of her new lover, never relaxed her eager tongue until the asari's body ceased shaking intensely. Only then did she give a couple of light kisses on Liara's clit before getting back up to her knees and crawling over to snuggle closer to the laying woman. «And I love that thing you do with your tongue as well,» Liara continued, bringing one arm around Kelly's neck while the other gently started tracing it's way down the woman's stomach. «I'm not your first alien, am I? You have that air about you.»

«My first asari,» Kelly shuddered as one of Liara's fingers entered her with no warning. Her own hands were absent-mindedly caressing her still sore nipples as the deep breathing of the asari tickled her ear, providing yet another pleasurable stimulation. «I've had turian and salarian. Even drunkenly gave a batarian a chance once, but ultimately it didn't amount to anything. Shame, I'm sure it would have been an enlightening experience.» The rhythmic moans continued as Liara offered another finger.

«So, excuse me if this sounds like a stupid question, but why then were you so nervous about me earlier?» Liara's soothing voice caressing her neck sent Kelly over the edge, as the two fingers inside her brought her to orgasm yet again, though she had lost count of how many she'd had a long time ago. As she turned around to face Liara before answering, she just caught the blue woman shoving two wet fingers into her mouth. With a smile Kelly sent her own hands down to return the gesture.

«I'm not sure... Actually I am,» the redhead said after a pause, giving her enough time to insert her own fingers into Liara. «With the others it was mostly science. I feel like in order to be able to treat people of different species, I need intimate knowledge about them. With you, though... You weren't a patient or a case. You were just a stunning woman, and even before you activated that old thing my brain hadn't worked properly since I first laid eyes on you.» Wordless, Liara thanked her for the compliment and her honesty at the same time by gently placing her lips on Kelly's, before slowly dragging her tongue across her upper lip.

«I know it's unlikely that you'll come along, and I can't just leave the commander now when she needs me the most, but one day I hope we can spend some more time together,» the redhead continued after the two shared another kiss. Her fingers were still working away at the blue pussy and she could feel the moisture drip from her hand and onto the sheets. An occasional moan was uttered, but all in all Liara was much quieter than she herself had been. She knew the answer to her unasked question from the way Liara had now arched her eyebrows. 

«One day,» she said, offering a weak smile as she felt the pressure build up yet again within her. 

«In the meantime,» yet again Kelly's voice was low and weak as she avoided Liara's gaze. After some hesitation she turned back around and resumed the effort of her fingers. «Could you, maybe, teach me how to activate the figurine on my own?» Liara chuckled as Kelly's lower lip quivered after asking the question. 

«I would if I could, sweet thing, but I'm afraid it's biometrically locked to answer only to asari DNA. As far as I know there is no workaround.» The disappointment was clear on Kelly's face, yet she soon shrugged it off and resumed her work with even more enthusiasm. As Liara lingered on the cusp she spoke again.

«Well then you'll just need to be ready for me the next time we cock on Illium.» Her fingers were now working furiously and as Liara prepared herself to give a reassuring reply her breath was caught in her throat as the orgasm overtook her. As a torrent of her juices shot out across Kelly's hands her eyes crossed and even through her own eyelids she saw stars as her body quaked and quivered.

«That wasn't a question,» Kelly said with a smile as Liara once again opened her eyes.


End file.
